THE RIDER OF THE SERENGETI
by harleyfreedomrider36
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT A LONE BIKER WHO TRAVELS THE WORLD ON HIS HARLEY-DAVIDSON TRYING TO EASE THE PAIN OF THE LOSS OF HIS FAMILY AND IN THIS STORY ON THE DAY HE LOST HIS FAMILY AS HE RIDES THROUGH AFRICA AND ENDS UP ON AN ADVENTURE IN THE PRIDELANDS AND MAKES SOME UNEXPECTED FRIENDS AND ENEMIES
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE RIDER**

The story begins when the rider just got off the boat in the east coast of kyena the rider's name is Rick Skullz he's about 20 years old stands 6"4 and weighs 300 pounds in muscle he's wearing a black t-shrit with the Harley-Davidson logo with the skull in white with a black leather vest over it with all kinds of patches on it blue jeans black biker boots and a red bandana he also has weapons lethal and non-lethal

the lethal weapons are a katana throwing stars and short bow and arrow the non lethal weapons are flashbangs smoke bombs and a chain which only he claims as non-lethal until he has to turn it lethal.

Today is not a good day for Rick today is the very day he lost his family and on this day he starts to fell bad emotions such as sadness depression and worst of all rage so if anyone were to screw with him he would have them by the throat or have a rampage by grabing anything he can get hold of and break it or throw it with all his fury As soon as he rode out of town he stopped for a while and his wallet out of his vest pocket and opened it to revel a picture of his father mother and brother and then he said one day will be together again i prey on that everyday even this one rest in peace my family then closed his wallet put it back in his vest pocket and rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE HYENA TRIO**

Here we are in the elephant graveyard where three hyenas are looking for a decent scrap or some bones with some meat on them they're names are Shenzi Banzai and Ed. Man im so hungry theres gotta be something good here Banzai said Ed groaned and moaned and Shenzi just said will you both shut your traps im just as hungry as the both you combined then Banzai said why don't we go and hunt for a zebra instead of looking for scraps in this dumb place Shenzi answered annoyed Beacause those stupid lions will kick us out or kill us by the time we set foot on they're land not to mention that flying blue big nose will warned them as soon as he sees us Shenzi explained Ed just moaned then Banzai's stomach growled which made Ed laugh Banzai told him to shut up then Shenzi said why don't you both shut up and get back to looking for some food then the hyenas got back to searching for some scraps


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

**HYENAS MEET RIDER**

Rick was riding along the road for a few hours enjoying the ride and the wind in his face but inside mind he was still thinking about what happen on this day with his family and all then something his attention a dirt path on the side of the road of some sort Rick wondered where this path would led to and the only way to find out was to ride the path so he turned off form the road and countinued along the path

for 45 mins Rick was enjoying the ride on the path along the way he saw some animals such as zebras impalas cheetahs leopards and kudos but no lions or hyenas so Rick continued to ride the path and enjoy.

* * *

In the elephant graveyard Shenzi Banzai and Ed were eating meat scraps and some rats they found but it was still not enough for them as Banzai said man those meat scraps and rats were good but i'm still starving man

Shenzi with annoyed tone said do you ever stop your whining i'm still hungry too so why don't you shut up so i don't get a headache Banzai answered back i still think we should've went into the pridelands and if we did we'd be getting our tails kicked out by Simba or his lionessess and you end up witha bunch scratches on your butt that would keep you from sitting for a week Shenzi told Banzai as Ed laughed.

Banzai shouted SHUT UP ED Shenzi then said you can both shut up cuz i'm tired

Banzai sat down with a mad annyoed look on his face Ed was sitting with his head tilted and his tongue out Shenzi laid down with her paws under her chin and kept to herself.

then Shenzi's ears twitched and she picked her head up and listened Banzai looked at Shenzi and asked hey Shenzi whats up she answered shh you guys hear that Banzai said what with Ed all confused Shenzi then said just shut up and listen Banzai and Ed used thier ears and listened the sound they hearing were was a loud rumbling noise coming toward them Banzai asked what is that Shenzi answered i don't know but the sound stopped near them she said boys lets go investigate then the hyenas went to check out what was making that noise.

* * *

Rick reached the end of the path and stopped the bike and shut it off he then got off and walked toward a place full elephant skulls and bones Rick looked and said to himself woah this place would make one hell of a halloween hangout then he turned around and walked back to his bike he sat down on the saddle reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of his family again and said when my time comes i pray to Jesus that we will be together again then he put the picture and his wallet back and put his head in his hand.

Then three figures came form the bone place and stared at Rick without him noticing.

* * *

Shenzi Banzai and Ed found out what was making that rumbling noise Banzai then said so it was human making that loud noise Shenzi answered yeah it seems that luck has found us Banzai said yeah finally some food what you think Ed

Ed laughed and licked his lips well boys what you say we have some dinner Shenzi said with a maniacal tone then the hyenas creep toward the human with drooling mouths and empty stomachs.

* * *

Rick then heard strange laughter he turned his head and saw three spotted hyenas coming toward him then one hyena a female said to a male behind her well well well Banzai what have we got here

Rick was a little stunned to see the hyenas were talking but he was too depress to care

then the male hyena answered to the female hmm i don't know Shenzi what you think Ed he said to a male hyena behind who laughed all crazy like then the the male said yeah just what i was thinking a no good tresspasser

Rick only answered with a sad but annoyed tone leave me alone today is not good day for me

then the female hyena said whoa whoa wait wait wait just what in the world are you talking about today is just any other day

with that remark Rick had a spark of anger in his heart and began to breath slowly with light rage

then the male hyena said so who are you anyway human Rick answered that's none of your god damn bussiness then female hyena told him do you know what do to anybody who talk to us like that.

Then Rick began to breath through his teeth full of rage and ready to explode then the male said man what he heck is wrong you why are you so angry then Rick answered yelling and full of rage WHATS WRONG WITH ME YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH ME I'LL TELL YOU THIS DAY IS WHATS WRONG WITH ME THE DAY I LOST MY MOTHER FATHER AND BROTHER AND THE DAY I HAD TO START LIVING A LONELY LIFE OF DEPRESSION SADNESS AND RAGE SO DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME QUESTION then Rick grabbed a nearby stone and threw it with all his fury and then he picked up a stick and bashed it on the ground and broke it to pieces

then Rick dropped to his knees and started to pound the ground as hard as he could with his fists his fist started to bleed but he didn't care then he stopped and leaned on his bike and began to breath and cry

Shenzi Banzai and Ed were wide eyed on what they saw and just stared at the human


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

**A STRANGE FRIENDSHIP**

After wittnessing of what they saw and heard the hyenas began to feel bad for the human and unexpectedly they felt very bad for even having thoughts of eating him after they heard that he has a hard life

then Shenzi walked up to Rick and said hey hey calm down honey were sorry were not gonna eat you then Rick said why not your hungry aren't you so just finish the job and make it quick Shenzi says no hon were not gonna eat you okay then Banzai says you got a hard life man then Rick says yeah and it doesn't get easier it just gets harder and harder

then Shenzi says easy calm down hey we got a hard life too then Rick says really how.

Well for starters were very hungry and we don't have a lot a food in our home Rick says why don't you go hunt for some food like your hyenas and i'm pretty sure you can hunt very well Banzai says we try but everytime we go to hunt there is alyways a lion or two that kick us out or try to kill us each time we set foot on they're land not to mention theres a flying blue banana beck that rats us out to they're king then his on his why to kick us out we haven't eaten in days Shenzi mentioned

Well how about i help you guys out with your hunts Rick asked then Banzai says how would you help us out with our hunts Rick says i got some weapons that could be some use

what weapons Shenzi asked i'll show Rick answered then he went to his saddle bag opened it and he pulled out his short bow and some flashbangs then Banzai asks what are those things then Rick answered this stick with a string on it is a bow Shenzi then asks whats it do and with Ed tilting his head in puzzlement.

Rick answered it shots these sticks with these sharp points on the end that hit a target wherever i point it at and when it hits the results can be critical or fatal if my target is a living thing wow Banzai said with a amazment tone

then Shenzi asks the human and what are those weird looking black things Rick answers these black things you mentioned are called flashbangs they don't kill but they can pack a devastaing punch when these things blow they give off a very loud bang so loud it would deafin you and it also gives off a very bright flash so bright it will blind you Shenzi then said ouch Rick replied yeah ouch.

Just then Shenzi changed the subject oh i forgot what's your name human my name is Shenzi

my name is Banzai and his name is Ed

My name is Rick Skullz

please to meet you Rick Skullz Shenzi answered Rick then said please Shenzi call me Rick Banzai then said Rick Skullz huh cool name man then Rick answered your name's pretty cool too thanks Banzai answered So what you say we go hunting lions or no lions Shenzi says lets do it boys Banzai said yeah Ed goes whoohoo.

* * *

As soon as they reach the hunting grounds Rick explains the plan to the hyenas alright heres the plan im gonna get as close as i can to the impalas i'm gonna shot on of them with my arrows in to one of impalas thighs that will wing him a bit then you guys go in for the kill keep your eyes on me and when you see my thumb go up like this see he shows them that means go in for the kill okay ready

hyenas nodded thier heads yes and Rick started creeping as silently as he could and also avoid being seen by the impalas

as soon as got in range he took one of his arrows out pulled it aganist the string of the bow and aimed it and released and the arrow the arrow found it's mark and the impala was limbing away.

Then Rick gives the thumbs up and the hyenas go on the attack as soon as the impala was down Shenzi delivers the killer blow and before anyone knew it the animal was dead then Shenzi said yes we did it then she says thanks for the help Rick and Banzai said yeah your plan worked thanks guys but i have to be on the look out incase the lions show up or if that bird you were talking about spots us if the lions show up im gonna throw a flashbang for us to get away oh and when i throw it get ready to close your eyes and cover your ears if the flying rat shows up i'll give a yell and will grab the impala and run back to the graveyard okay

and Banzai says thanks Rick why don't you join us for lunch you deserve this too Rick says okay im gonna use my katana to cut a piece

your what Shenzi says Rick says i'll tell you later Rick then pulls out his sword swings it and cuts the leg off the impala where the arrow hit and then Banzai said man thats thing is sharp Rick answered yeah it is

then Rick spots a blue brid in the sky and says looks that brid you guys were talking about is here lets beat it before the king you were also talking about shows up too

Shenzi then says good idea Banzai says same here and Ed says uh huh.

* * *

Rick and the hyenas got out of the hunting grounds before the king of the lions showed up and they got back to the elephant graveyard safely after Shenzi Banzai and Ed finished they're meal they began to think about Rick and then Shenzi asks hey Banzai Ed i'ev been thinking and Banzai answered what and Ed went huh

well it's about Rick i've been thinking about making him our new friend what you guys Shenzi said

Banzai then said yeah i like him his not all that bad what you say Ed

Ed just smlied and laughed happy and then Shenzi said the its settled Rick is are new friend if he wants to be our friend and then Banzai said why don't we just go and ask him Shenzi then said good idea and Ed jumps with glee then Shenzi said lets go find Rick.

Here we are with Rick cooking up his impala leg on an open fire just then the hyenas show up and Rick says hey guys what you want then Shenzi asks well we were just wondering if you want to umm

if i want to what Rick answered and Banzai goes uhh well

then Rick says well spit it out guys then Shenzi says we were wondering if you want to be our friend then Rick was suprised and said really yeah we would like to be your friend and we want you to be our friend if you want Banzai asked then Rick answered oh what the hell i'd be honored

then Shenzi and Banzai came hugged him a little and Ed ran up to him and licked his face and Rick said whoa guys be careful i got fire going on next to me after Rick finished his cooked impala leg

nightfall came and Rick and hyenas thought it was time to hit the hey just before Rick went back to his bike Shenzi asked if he would like sleep in they're place then Rick said sure why not then he went to get his Harley-Davidson Dyna and he parked it next to the elephant skull and went in the skull and picked a clean spot to sleep and he dozed away then Shenzi got up and slept next to Rick then Banzai and Ed joined afterwards and then Shenzi said goodnight Banzai Ed then she said goodnight Rick and Rick answered goodnight friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

**NEWS SPREADS FAST**

That night Zazu had returned to priderock to report what he saw to Simba. tour majesty i have important news to report Zazu said report Simba demanded well it has something to do with the hyenas there seems to be a strange creature helping them in they're hunt the creature used a long curved stick with a line tied from one end to the other that shots these shorter sticks with a point on the end i think the creature is a human Zazu explained a human helping the hyenas in they're hunt why is this human helping the hyenas Simba said in confusion im not sure your majesty but the human had another object it looked like a long claw but it was shiny and it was so sharp i cut off the leg of the impala they hunted in one swipe what should we do about this human Simba Zazu said i want to find this human Simba said your not going to kill this human are you Simba Zazu said a little scared no i only want to talk to him and ask this human why his helping the hyenas after that Simba went in the cave and went to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

**RUMORS TO THE OUTLANDS**

Later that night a Vitani returned to the lair of the outsiders to report to her mother Zira about what she saw while she was in the pridelands. mother i have news to report Vitani said state your report Zira ordered mother the news is about the hyenas they're was a strange creature with them helping them hunt some impalas the creature had a strange cruved stick with a string tied to each end and it fired shorter sticks with points at the end and it also used a long shiny thing that looks like a claw that was so sharp it cut off the leg of the impala they hunted in one swing Vitani explained. What did this creature look like Vitani Zira demanded it look like some sort of primate only it stood up right had no hair on his boby but manage to catch a glimpse of some hair on his head on the side under a red thing he was wearing on his head and it had no tail Vitani explained i know creature that is its a human only humans go by that description only they use strange tools and weapons to help them hunt why is he helping those filthy hyenas hunt Zira said i'm not sure what should we do mother Vitani said keep an eye on this human Vitani Zira ordered yes mother vitani said


End file.
